


值此恶时

by Alidia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alidia/pseuds/Alidia
Summary: 他永远在为错误买单，即使他妈的是另一个自己的错误





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：
> 
> 对暴力的描述；有角色死亡暗示（具体死没死留白）；非自愿性行为；自设宇宙，设定奇葩；黑盾及蓝队x铁。本章纯剧情，后面就是NC17，后文中会含有非自愿性行为。不确定会不会涉及3P，看我写着写着会不会突然发疯；确定确认了能接受警告所有内容再看。
> 
> 天雷产物，丧病文，写得不行，人物ooc，而且打完就发不带修改。警示标明了还往下滑的话拒绝吐槽。蛇队和反派罐是真正的一对，他爱究极铁爱得不得了，自动脑补Steve对Tony也爱得不得了，他发疯了脑子不正常才会选择这种脑回路，要掐掐我口味奇葩就行了，别骂剧情逻辑死。

——————————

        

cp：  
精神上的【Steve/Tony】【Rogers/Stark】  
肉体关系上的【Rogers/Steve/Tony】。

    

—————————————

  

  

Steve已经三天三夜没有闭上过双眼入睡。或者更短。或者更长。他对时间的概念取决于他军队出身所影响出的准时准点的生物钟，但他不肯合眼，因此他不分昼夜。他只能从机器人给他送饭的时间推测。讽刺的是，他的待遇竟然如同座上宾。

Rogers对他的滔天恨意尖锐地通感向他的心脏，他的肺腑，他的双眼。他只要选择沉浸进去，就能被这种愤恨攫取思维。浓稠的鲜血一次又一次脏污他的神经和视野，实质化的恶毒与恨怒像针一样密密麻麻地扎入他的血管。他的闪回通触到Rogers亲眼见证Stark被他推入那个虫洞的时候如何烧穿魂魄；他能通忆到Rogers状若癫狂地拿头一遍遍撞他给Stark竖起的墓碑，能通感到那个自己如何被血海淹灭，如何被仇恨没顶，如何发誓要让Steve尝到被烧毁灵魂的滋味。

我不杀你，那个人像一个从炼狱爬出来的恶魔对他发出诅咒，死也来得太简单了。

这个恶魔之所以还像行尸一样的活着，就是为了报复他，就是为了让他生不如死，让他眼中的凶手在地狱受尽煎熬。他承认他确确实实地对此感到恐惧。他称不上无懈可击。他浑身上下全是破绽。一群人、一个国家、一个世界称他为队长，而他招惹上了一条真正的毒蛇，一体两面的他自己，对他的洞悉超过所有人。

因为这样的洞悉，刻骨的恨意凝实成锋锐的刀刃，没有落向Steve的脖颈将他斩首落地，反而转向地捅入了另一个人的心口。

现在，那个人被吊在十字架上了。Tony Stark在濒死边缘挣扎。Rogers让曾经忠诚于他的人工智能做这个，他简直是个疯子。

他看了整整两天，他看着Tony在各种难以想象的酷刑之下受尽折磨，仍然不肯吐露关于复仇者被他送到哪个所在的一个字词。施刑者会偶尔使用再生摇篮把他治愈，不为恩慈，只是为了开启新一轮的折磨。渐渐地，Tony褐色的瞳仁不复精彩的耀光，而是越来越灰暗到精疲力尽。他快为之精神崩溃了。但是他知道他不能、也绝不可以表现出来，他因此将牙关都几乎咬出血来，才维持了一张摇摇欲坠的表皮。

——要是那把刀冲他来倒还好得多了。Rogers说的没错，死也来得太简单了。

四面八方的监视屏幕回望他停滞的目光。现在那上面是一片黑屏。他以为之前的画面就够可怕了。不，一无所知才是最可怕的，他甚至不知道Tony是不是还活着。因为Steve正在被撒旦的仇恨追尾，啃噬，撕碎。

他被迫见证且仿佛亲身历经千次万次的求死不得。同样的仇恨席卷他的每一个关节。Steven Rogers，他恨不得将这个人千刀万剐。他以前对反派的仇恨从未如此细碎致密到了需要发泄的程度。

“他真可爱，不是吗。”

恶魔一步步地踩在他的心上，恶魔隔着栅栏与他对望，他眼里的残暴和心里的残暴同时冲向Steve的眼前和胸口。

栅栏自动地为他打开，恶魔说：“JAR”。电子屏幕各个角度地回放出Tony毫无生气的灰白的脸，腥红的血液从他的额角流淌过他低垂闭合的眼睫。电子声不给他丝毫喘息的时机，程序式的追问：“A 还是 B？”，他竭尽全力地抬起了一下眼皮，看了看眼前的信息，声音麻木干哑：“A。”电子声飞快接收答复：“处决B。”Tony于是就像用尽了最后一丝力气一样垂下头颅，又立刻被脖子上的锁链扯得整个人一抖。血液从他的咽喉流向他的胸腹，像垂死的动物无力抵抗分食只能交出血肉。

Steve青筋爆起，他整个人像野兽一样剧烈地挣扎了起来，但锁链——锁链像一个金箍一样死死地限制住了他的所有行动。破皮出血的疼痛远远比不上精神上的震怒——他告诉自己，要适当地愤怒，不要崩溃。如果你在他面前彻底崩溃，Tony对他来说就没有利用价值了——他用充血的眼睛怒目瞪视：“他在哪？”

Rogers自顾自继续说下去：“他真善良。跟我的Stark完全不一样。‘二选一 或者都死’的游戏很适合他。看看他每次的选择吧，总是倾向于孩童，青少年，女性，好人，无犯罪记录者。你知道为什么你玩不上这个游戏吗？因为你会觉得你在从我手里救人。而他，他会觉得他在杀人。”

Steve又一次冲他过去，又一次被锁链勒回去，他通感了一下Rogers心里复仇的甜蜜，他反感地恶心了起来。他索性放弃了一直的挣扎，任由镣铐束缚在原地，对着他的痛处说道：“你想知道最后一刻你姘头做了什么吗？他在转移权限给你。他怕我们把你也杀了。Rogers，你小心点。Tony Stark总是预见未来。你最好一丝机会也不要给我。”

Rogers暴怒了一瞬，很快又转为阴沉森冷，他在Steve耳侧耳语低喃：“你会期待这个的。我要让你生不如死。”

   

————————————  
   
     

“A还是B？”

他不知道他模糊的那一眼看到的是哪两个人，不知道他又凭借那一眼吐出了什么，也不知道他又杀了谁。他的能源用完了，他的动力耗光了，他的方舟反应堆拒绝工作。他像一个失去了任何支撑的房屋，风力为一级的春日微暖的平静的微风就能使他直接倒塌到四分五裂。不需要任何外力。他甚至惊讶于自己能抬起头看那一眼。也许是因为拒绝回答的教训太过惨痛，他不该向魔鬼乞讨仁慈，也不该有任何逃避的想法。

“处决A。”Friday的声音说。

这比这一切都让他恶心。他肠胃一度翻腾。他开始希望被严刑逼仄到没有余地思考，至少他能沉醉于痛苦。而不是现在这样——现在这样。

Stark能控制他的一切。他想过利用这样的贪心把这个恶魔缠身的自己推入地狱，给他一个解脱，却没有周到到记起他还能把控制权交给一个队友……哈，他甚至没想过Stark有队友。

他的错误。他被利用了。被利用和犯错误就像Tony Stark一生的两个关键词，简直就是他的简要概括。他造过那么多盔甲来保护世界，他做过那么多的人工智能来给自己以信任的基石，因为他就是憋不住要躲在一个重重的铁甲里。他升级它，加固它，重复它。

代码流淌过他的指尖，犹如血水流淌过堤坝一样是崩毁式的；他知道暴力是双刃剑，他只是足够狂妄到相信自己。他迟早自作自受到被捆在火刑架上经受烈火焚身。他一直都知道他该。一直以来，他都这么的自以为是，他要掩盖自己的软弱无能犹如炫耀他的无所不能，他要私有世界和平犹如私有他的一切善行和罪行。对此无人得窥一个单词，除了他自己。

现在，Stark虽然利用未遂，但他把它们再统统升级了一遍，转交给了这位异世界恶魔忠实的Rogers队长。

他在漫天风沙里刀割肺腑地吸气，他在深水底下濒临窒息地呼气。他的每一个细胞不断报错，各个部位向他的大脑叫嚣着痛苦。他要求更多的汇报。他昏昏沉沉地向上帝祈祷，让疼痛继续麻醉他，让它占据他一切的血肉，让它麻醉他仅有的灵魂，从而赐予我永远宁静的死亡。

不，他的意识没有真正滑向对痛苦无可救药的沉溺，尽管它再诱人不过了；相反，它在这些毒/品的边缘弹跳了一下：解决这个。

解决这个。这也许是最糟的，但他经历过很多蛮糟的，加在一起不遑多让。这不是什么登天级难题。

思考。Tony Stark。思考。Rogers从Stark那里拿到了技术的成果，但他拿到了技术本身。想办法。想办法。大脑还在工作的一个Tony Stark怎么可能真正山穷水尽？想办法。

他要等待一个机会。

“A还是B？”

他在残忍的自我割裂与倒逼里被迫惊醒，竭力抬头看了看电子屏幕，他被这种恶趣味哽得发出大笑，他笑得倒仰：“Rogers在玩什么过时把戏？”

左边展示的是Steve Rogers，右边是他自己。

他吞下了第一反应的A这个字母。他该挣扎吗？他该犹豫吗？选哪个是最有利的？Rogers认为Stark对他的重要性与Tony对Steve而言同等，他推此及彼了，这是一个美妙的信息差。需要打破吗？Rogers想通过这个选择来影响Steve吗？他想得太多了。

Rogers真的想杀他吗？值得赌一把。

电光火石之间，他选择遵从自己原本的直觉。他嘶哑地说：A。他是一个疯狂的实验家，他是一个押尽底牌的赌徒，他也是一个可笑的懦夫，他甚至不敢去试试。

Tony自认荒谬地扯出一个不值得称为笑的笑。他等来的是Friday的沉默。于是他侧了侧头，亮得惊人的眼睛紧盯着镜头，他的眼睛总是永远覆盖着一层莹亮的生动，驱使他作为待宰的猎物发起了一次找死的刻薄挑衅，他的声音甚至闪动着蓄意打扮的催促：

“处决B。该说‘处决B’了。她怎么不说了？死机了？才几天而已，你就弄坏了我的人工智能？！来这里，Rogers，我在这里等着你，真凶在这里！你这个懦夫该不会事到临头变成缩头乌龟了吧？为什么？就因为一层这样的皮顶在外面？去你妈的，你现在该不会是在召集整容医生吧？那个赝品可真够恶心的。让我想吐。你想拿我当赝品的赝品？我但凡稍微有进食，我就呕吐在你脸上了。用你那还没乳头大的脑仁想想，你们配吗？”

      
    
——————————  
      
    
    

他的挑衅让他得逞所愿地脱离了当前的境地。也许进入到更恶化的情况了，但无所谓。他轻松而冷静地想，我需要观察到一个机会。

他被拖到Steve的牢房里的时候，几乎是控制了自己浑身上下的每一块肌肉来避免看向被锁在墙边的Steve，避免回应他说的那几句Tony。要不是时机场合不对他简直要骂回去了。Tony谁呢？少叫得好像他多悲惨似的——他选择倚靠着铁做的栏杆稍微像样地站了起来而不是可悲地躺倒在地，这让他更和面前的这个人对立起来了。那个穿着九头蛇标志的劣质版队长打量审视着他的时候，眼里的东西让他禁不住发笑，而又浑身乏力地发冷。

Rogers阴森冷漠的视线从他的四肢移动到他的心口，他开始喘息，当他看穿超级反派士兵眼底的东西之后，他简直上气不接下气地笑了起来，他是真心实意在笑，好像见到一百个笑话似的：“不是吧？这么老套？真把我当赝品了，可操的那种？天哪，我以为我们的对立焦点是拯救世界，或者夺爱之仇，倒一倒你脑子里那些下流东西吧，Rogers。”

Steve浑身绷紧了，他的愤怒快要烧穿理智了，他他要失去这个东西了，振金所做的锁链被他扯得哗哗作响，他几乎是在冲Rogers咆哮：“你敢想这个！”

Tony对他说：“队长，别，他想看你这个样子。”Steve说：“Tony，别。”那双蓝如天海的眼睛看着他，他在求他别激怒Rogers，Tony只是转过了脸。

Rogers看着他的反应，说不上满意地点了点头：“老套，但管用。我不仅想这个，我还要做这个。你看看他现在恨不得把我挫骨扬灰的样子，我希望他等会不会跪下来求我。”

“你这个迫不及待的样子让我怀疑，他Stark对你来说该不会也仅限于此吧？Stark家很少这样所托非人。我诚挚请问一句：我要是能提供对等的性服务，你能做到什么？这玩意跟别的可不太一样，我也许没力气做点别的，但看准时机踹断点什么的力气还是有的。”他叽嘲地笑，然后想了想，漫天要价，“说到性爱就好说了，我的领域，我是大师。我经验丰富，履历优秀，有口皆碑。要么你对世界的毁灭计划延后一个月？随便你哪个空余时间想怎么干。”

Steve根本听不下去了：“Tony！”他急躁地威胁Rogers：“你他妈的敢！我会让你后悔的！”他的词汇量贫瘠得有限，但是任谁都能听出来那其中的深深的怒火和针对性的愤恨，他用能让任何一个人确认的语气发出信誓，可惜在场的两个人一个是克他的天敌Tony Stark，一个是他自己。

Tony靠着栏杆不动如山，连嘲讽而厌恶的语调都不带浮一下的：“喂，能想个办法吗？能不能给他带个口枷？有点吵。我比较讨厌正经聊生意的时候有实习生聒噪。场合不太对。败兴。”

Rogers笑了：“你可真贵。一个月就一个月。反正世界毁灭是迟早的。鉴于我们的美国队长到时候也要陪葬，我欣赏不了多久他的绝望。复仇的感觉这么甜蜜，我舍不得放弃这个。你看看他，我那天是不是和他一模一样？这套满脑子都在叫嚣追悔不及的表情。”

Tony耸了耸肩，他手心快速收紧了一下，然后又若无其事地放开：“心路历程就少说两句吧，会看起来让我觉得你是更想操他而不是我。我已经觉得你有点变态了，还想加重吗？我现在这个血淋淋的样子会被之前的我踹下床，附带两小时以上的诅咒足够让佩珀烦到不让他们好过。确认一遍，一个月？我受宠若惊，价码不小。时间地点？”

Rogers漠然而阴冷地提出要求：“现在。”

Tony继续掌控全局似的滔滔不绝：“我就知道开这么高价格买春是有事，当婊子也算是我珍稀的人生体验了，我觉得我们有必要深入研判一下。你喜欢被人围观？让Friday录个录像带放网上能根据点击率加价码吗？我觉得这是个好主意，只要谈的过来我们地球差不多可以长命百岁了，你知道的，我的名气可不是吹的——Steve！！”

Steve终于挣出半只手来给了Rogers一拳，那个用来扣手腕的锁链的环现在深深地扎在他上臂上，他手腕和上臂间一路都是触目惊心的伤口，这个事实让Tony为因为一直在转移视线而没有看他感到后悔。Rogers被他打翻在地，反而阴森地笑了起来，他连声地一直笑，“你知道你自从关进来大多数时候是什么又臭又硬的表情吗？我很享受，美国队长，难以说明我多享受，我都快等不及了。”

Tony走过去阻止他：“队长，停。你知道这样没好处。”他的手拦住Steve的手，两边的血液交缠地混在一起，Steve因此而倍加痛楚，他提高声音气急地斥责：“算我求你了！这种脏东西值得你做这个！”

Tony停止了他的防卫，只是柔和了声音：“算我求你了，队长。你要是能什么也别说也别做，别让他得逞，就是对我最大的仁慈了。你会饶过我的吧？你不会当他的帮凶吧？我从来不认为性是卑劣下流的事，他羞辱不到我，他的目的是你。你能。”

“当然不是……我当然不是——但是！”Steve感觉急升的怒火要烧热他的太阳穴，他只是——该死的他永远说不过Tony的逻辑，以前遇到这种Tony四两拨千斤地把他气昏的情况他们早就开始争吵和打架的流程了，但现在只是……天哪，Tony。他请求地看着Tony的眼睛，他难得承认了自己的无力。Tony拧过脸拒绝和他对视：“你难道看不出来我只是在糟糕的两种情况里选一种吗？我一直都在避免最糟糕的情况。强奸的体验感很差，我不喜欢，我比较喜欢嫖客，付了钱的……至少比较珍惜资产。”

“猜错了。”精准的两个单词从天而降打断对话，他只好匆匆补充：“好吧我承认是骗你的，但是我别的话字字珠玑。”

他被Rogers扣住肩膀拖离Steve身边，一身伤被拖行的疼痛使他眉心骤拧，痛呼出声。男人把他扔在靠墙的地上，手部银白色的装甲像水银一样流动，流出一柄尖锐的利刃来，他顿了一下，好像挑了挑角度，随后金属离手，从Tony肩膀力透其身地偏移着斜斜扎入，把他再度拖行了半米左右。Tony喉口迸出一声骤然而凄厉的尖叫，他浑身像虾子一样蜷缩起来，疼痛的余波让他无力再发出除了喘息以外的声响。他被这刀刃钉在了墙上，血液从他伤口争先恐后地倒涌而出，他情不自禁地挣扎，断断续续呛出一些含糊的音节，像是濒死的哀鸣或者类似。他感到天旋地转。Tony失神的双眼聚焦了一分，于是他听到了Steve听起来像是当事人的咆哮，这把

颗针对灵魂的子弹从他太阳穴畅快淋漓地一枪射入，他昏沉的精神猛然一醒：不，不能。他牙关打颤，为这荒谬绝伦的世界。他不能容许那把刀在他的身体里，绝境会对它排异的……他微抬起一双眼，眼神依然剔透地映着倔强和傲慢，仿佛刑罚和濒死体验对他来说都是餐前小菜——他主要盯着Rogers的神情，他忍着激烈的疼痛极尽所能地抬起右手，深吸一口气，天啊希望这不要太痛——

那把银白色的尖刀被他硬生生拔出来了，溅射一地的血液让Steve再次爆发出近于野兽的咆哮，他血红的眼睛死盯着Rogers：“为什么？！你婊子娘养的！Rogers！你他妈能不能认清是谁动的手？有本事冲着我来！”

“我是多想在你面前杀了他啊，看看你现在的表情，哈。”Rogers看着他一边笑一边摇头，笑了没几声，立即突然暴怒，厉声说：“我当然是在冲着你来，你该不会没认清吧？不然为什么是他？”他被溅了一手Tony的血液，他走过去抹上Steve的嘴唇，他满意地看着困兽一样想咬断他的手指的超级士兵，他指间也蔓延出一段银色的装甲，他温柔地问：“喜欢他的血吗？你想要更多吗？”他感觉到对方下狠力的牙关猛然松开，他笑了，“你真容易威胁，大兵。你愿意为他做什么？我猜，所有事？”

“喂，……别变态了。过度自我迷恋是一种病，以前有个神因为这个栽水里淹死了。”Tony瘫软在他自己的血液里艰涩平复呼吸，他把玩着自己手上的匕首，一抛一落的，甚至犹有余力地断续地吐字，他是真的不知道惊恐这两个字怎么写：“我以为你性冲动的对象是我……哈，我一试图让他安静……你就来暴力打断……你很喜欢做爱的时候被人吵嚷？这是临时增加条件。要价提高了。我想要这个。研究一下。不拿来越狱也不拿来阴你。保证这句承诺不参与不是TonyStark鬼话连篇的一生。”他努力搜罗自己的脑海，看似最不经意地模拟出最近似的语气：“Steven。我要这个。”

“你叫我什么？”

“拜托，我总得把你和他分开。你有什么新名称要告诉我吗？还是那么喜欢老土的Captain？”

“他是你所谓的队长，我不是。”Rogers甜蜜而又苦恼地看着他，抱怨道：“太像了……你这是在作弊。为了我的感受着想，本来也是要给你的？”

Tony看着银白色的刀刃流水一般化作堵住伤口的絮状组织，他散乱迷蒙的眼神涌起惊讶和好奇，他差点跳起来检查那个刀口，然后马上被剧痛压服在墙上抽搐地发抖：“再给我来两三刀。亲爱的Steven，再来一次。纳米科技是收纳性质的，暂时做不到改变材料性质，你那位Stark有点本事。”

Steve发狠着从牙齿里发声，他现在也学会了Tony那套了，他盯着Rogers，像从未有过一样狠毒，任何人都不会怀疑他有机会一定会暴起杀死这个他。现在他们两个眼里纯粹的仇恨让他们更加非常相似了：“你想要我做什么？我都给你。你让他走。”

Rogers露出抱歉的神色，他快意地诅咒：“抱歉。你愿意拿所有换？你帮我在纽约投放一个原子弹，换吗？”

Steve没说话了，他陷入沉默。Rogers继续诱惑他：“这宝贝本来也会在——现在是延后一个月？那就是一个半月后投放。我们不改期。就只是换个操作人。A or B游戏的进化版。你可以挑个地方，人少一点的。哦该死的，怎么大家都喜欢来可怜的纽约？可供选择的八个地方全都人很多——”

“滚蛋，你居然还想？你应该跟他说滚你全家的蛋。”Tony直接从中打断，扭头就骂：“Steve！你这混蛋。做点好心事吧。我说了他羞辱不到我，他目的也不是我，用你的脑子想想什么是最有效的！我们决裂过不止一次，你他妈是忘了怎么把我当仇人吗？就……闭嘴别动，听我的。就现在。不要打扰我的性爱，我死活也和你没关系。你脑子只要稍微拐弯往这两句话想一下，你就会发现这是无懈可击的防御妙招。”

Steve求他：“别……就别。Tony，我不能。”Tony翻了个白眼：“上帝，美国队长对所有人都好心，就不能把我包括在内一次吗？”

他现在才像是关着他俩的那个。他傲慢而轻蔑地从床上坐起，又复半跪下，现在他低了他俩都一个头。这个人毫不在意的样子，暧昧而具有性暗示地舔了舔干涩的唇角，他把衣服一扯，仍自带着不同角度的一些伤痕的半边身体赤裸地露了出来，“囚服质量不错，等会给我要一件新的。Rogers，少对那边那个因循守旧的冰棍说话了，鉴于我现在本来也半死不活，我只能不体面地说我允许你把我操死。千万别把我和你姘头葬在一起就行。我们互相认为对方是垃圾、废物、赝品，你现在做的事可能让他有点失望。但看在价码这么高的份上，让我夸一句也未尝不可，眼光不错。”

Rogers俯视他。那种尖刀一般锋利的厌憎仿佛刺透这个人的伪装，刺入这个人的精神。他缓缓道：“Tony Stark，你最好停止炫耀你那副伶俐的口齿，你这是自讨苦吃。”

Tony甚至是眉飞色舞地冷笑着回复：“你是在指示一个口活吗？我嘴闲着就没法闭嘴。来展示你的权力啊？我们几个聊天时间可磨蹭够久了。”

他被凌厉的拳风再度击倒，他猜想他有块骨头在身体里碎了，钻心般的疼痛从下腹向全身蔓延。忽略它。忽略它。忽略它。他身体仰起，他重新跪下来，但他至少没再如待宰牲畜一样躺在地上了。只要他还有一丝力气。他还能再承受更多。他是钢筋铁骨做的，他要么被折断，要么维持坚硬。

“我比你想象的难搞倒，Steven Rogers。”他深深地呼吸着，啐出一口血：“这种可以让Friday代劳的事就留到后面去吧，我等你敲定合同很久了，你能不能先过来操我？做点正事。你是不行吗？需要助兴的药吗？”

他满意地看到九头蛇队长眼里升腾起的性欲和暗色——终于，操他娘的，每个世界的美国队长都对他的言语激化极不感冒。也许这种挑衅有点超过，我得倒大霉了，他想，但是他很快就被得逞的愉悦占满了：一个月。他为这么长的时间迷醉了。他还没成形的计划瞬间变得犹有余韧地弹跳开来，从无比紧张变成还算充裕。时间。美妙的时间。

一个月可以发生很多事。Tony Stark一边机械性地脱着自己的囚服一边想。他要找到一个机会。

    

——————————

      

前情提要：

邪恶轴心世界（1006宇宙）的反派Rogers和Stark是并肩拼搏的伙伴，也是矢志不渝的一对，以毁灭世界为目标而共同真诚奋斗。

一次意外的实验让他俩先后穿越到了正常世界盾铁的3230宇宙。由于时空维度的不知名搅动，主场作战的正常世界Steve&Tony能共感到Rogers&Stark的强烈情感、强烈意愿、强烈思维及一些闪现的回忆。

Tony共感到Stark强烈的毁灭世界的目的性之后，马上针对Stark着手了行动，并成功利用优势让想控制住JARVIS并黑入Tony所有系统的Stark落入套中，并让队长装作Rogers去接近他。在这段时间，Stark造了大量技术和盔甲，Tony得知后通过队长获得数据，以研究另一个世界的技术重新对抗Stark。在最后千钧一发的决战中，Tony棋差一着，被Stark用世界安全威胁住，Steve当机立断，把Stark推入尚未成形的返回原世界的虫洞中。另一边，Rogers刚刚来到这个世界，千方百计赶来找Stark时亲眼见到了所爱被谋杀的现场，直接暴怒。最后一刻Stark了然了哪个才是正确的Rogers之后，把所有控制权转交给了他。Rogers立刻控制回所有机器，Tony在最后时刻转移了复仇者们，返回来救队长的时候被控制，最终两个人都处于Rogers的俘虏之中。

由于亲眼看到了一切，黑盾直接就有点疯，仇恨值第一确实是蓝队，他活着就是为了报复完蓝队然后冲进时空乱流找反派铁。他恨不得拉队长一起下地狱，本文是一个报复欲爆表的背景。


	2. 烈火焚烧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>    
> Summary: 他梦见烈火。
> 
> 警示：蛇队日铁。非自愿性行为。强迫。充满强迫。铁以为自己能handle，其实他不能。NC20，确认能看再看。一万个警示。
> 
>    
> ——————————

别看了。别看了。操你自己去吧，我的好队长，你能不能别看着我？

别让他发现。别让他发现你能感受到这些。别让他发现我们的底牌——对不起。我很抱歉。Cap，我很抱歉。很抱歉你被通感逼迫至此。你只能看着，不是吗？你甚至能感受到吗？你看着吧，你要一瞬不瞬地。但是那不是你，也不是你的错——

他要淹死在那双蓝色的大海一样的眼睛里了。他的理智自行放假，他的计算能力离家出走，他没法载入Steve过度浓重的切实的急忧、创痛和负罪。通感。Tony想，他有通感。我不该让他承受这个。他在丧钟的边缘幽灵一样地游走，他在沙漠中央朝天伸出右手。他在风沙里跪倒。没有Rhodey来接他。没有Pepper在等他。没有人。于是他爬起来。疼。但要爬起来。因为那片海在他背后看着他。

__

他有一整个大海在他背后。他知道他有多大程度上地在被围绕。他背靠着悬崖举起右手。他仍有弹药。他未曾弹尽粮绝。那么他要捍卫到最后一刻。他要为所有美好的东西做到所有一切。 _他举起右手，掌心炮亮起与方舟反应堆同度的光辉。他迎着狂风怒吼着开火。他被击落。_ 他落入被淹没的窒息感，他在海水中哽咽着崩溃着大哭。如果你对每一滴水都那么好，那么请隐瞒我所有的软弱。Steve，看着我。一直看着我。我很抱歉我对你做的一切。

__

漫长的一段时间里，咸腥的海水从五官七窍倒灌，从心肺流入，在他体内烧灼一样的流动。 _他在无边天光之下从城墙下低头，无边无际的敌人黑云般逼压，密密麻麻地在天边与地上翻涌。他为自己落下第一滴泪水，那和海水尝起来一样。和血液尝起来一样。于是他知道今天是什么日子了。_

__

受降日。

__

他的右手强力地压迫住自己右腰的一道鞭伤，疼痛使他清醒。 _九头蛇队长的受降日。_ 他仰头，看向摄像机器精密的表面，低声叫了一句JARVIS。只有闪烁的红点无声应答。很好，他的降伏由他一手缔造的人工智能亲眼见证。 _他想要就这样纵身跃下，迎接甘美的死亡。_ 但他停下了脚步。他转过眼睛，对视上碧蓝如洗的那双，他几乎放纵自己沉溺在那复杂深重的情感里面，至少有两三秒钟他停止了思考。他鄙视自己的卑劣。他是把船弄翻的那个人，他在窒息里挣扎是应得的。队长不值得这个。他的大脑如精密的轮盘一般缓缓自然地转动起来。当然了，活着更难。而Tony Stark总是挑战高难度。

__

_受降日。_

__

_他取下头冠，谨诚地放在右边。_ 他扯下剩下那半囚服，干涩的嘴皮不受控制地翕动，说出了两句或者三句尖刻的讽话。他现在浑身赤裸了，冰凉的金属地面仿佛魔鬼一般对他耳语：你知道你将受尽屈辱。他冷嘲：那正是作为囚犯永远的中心命题。

__

_他喝了以千计的酒精，但他没有被麻醉。于是他盛怒地摔碎所有玻璃杯，倒尽一切甘醇的美酒。_ 现在他的喉舌湿润着等待侵犯。强硬的力道按住了他的下颌，他顺从地张开嘴。他被突然顶入的阴茎顶得一阵干呕，只好尽力张得更大，避免齿列对入侵者带来丝毫伤害。他试图用舌头舐弄舔吮那个粗长的硬物，以稍微取悦粗鲁的入侵者。而Rogers毫无怜悯地深深一顶。

__

_他弃掷代表着权力的权杖，如同丢弃对自己身体的所有处置权。_ 阴茎猝不及防的撞入喉间，他的后脑无力地抵在了墙上。他左手无力地垂下，他的瞳孔急剧收缩着，努力掩盖自己的惊恐与无力。施暴者掐住Tony的后颈使他无法动弹也无处可逃，开始暴力地往湿软的口舌深处操弄。反胃的感觉使他的咽喉不由自主地收紧，津液无法自制地从交合处流下。他经受着没有章法的使用。

__

_白色的旗帜被他早早挂起，此刻在烈烈的狂风中挥舞。_ Tony麻木地动着酸软的唇舌，也许只是为了让自己好过那么一点。他被操得眼眶发红，反复撞上冰凉的后墙，他在金属的冰冷与人体的灼热之间熬尽苦辛。他失焦的双眼迷乱而淫荡，他的视线漫无目地地散乱开，但一游走到锁链的那一角，又仿佛烫伤似的重新集中回眼前高大的阴影和那人胯间的阴茎上来。

__

_他在炮火的轰鸣声里从楼梯步下城墙。他是爱慕与仇恨的源头，亦是爱慕与仇恨所终。_ 他的脸颊潮红，呼吸急促。他从未在性中做这种低下位置的服务，技巧乏善可陈，更多的是生理的痛苦反应的直接表述。Rogers对此尚感不满，抽插后拔出的间隙，一记掌掴将Tony的脸重重打到一边，伴随着从天而降的冷酷训诫：“认真点，婊子。”

__

_他不得不踩过一地纵横的尸体，走向献城的道路。_ 他任由不自主的泪水横淌过他满脸，发出狼狈不堪的求饶似的呻吟。Rogers再度攥住他的头发重重地挺进，反复在他湿热的口腔里冲撞。他被噎得无法喘息，只能痛苦万分地随着男人的抽插摆动头颅，他不得不好几次将阴茎一吞到底，喉咙被这样外来的异物刺激得痉挛挤压，让侵犯者发出了满足的喟叹。

__

_宝石落在地上的脆响叮呤咣啷，他将昂贵的饰品扯下来丢了一路，交予满地的死亡一同殉葬。_ 他顺着男人抽拔的意愿将Rogers的阴茎吐出，他情不自禁地反复呛咳。很快，他的下巴被扣紧，浓稠的精液射在他的唇边，他的眼角，他的脸上。他低垂的睫毛糊着白浊的液体和反亮的眼泪。九头蛇队长满意地笑了笑，手指在他脸上有意淫辱地刮擦，将精液捅进他微张的嘴里，命令道：“咽下去。”他无力抵抗，僵硬地任由它们流到他的喉咙而被吞咽。他再度因反胃而干呕起来。

__

_昏暗的灯光癫狂地追咬着他的衣角，他轻声对它说：我已死。他不顾拦阻地走向城门。_ 他隔着泪水和精斑与Steve对望，他惊恐地发现队长的四肢都是长长的跟锁链拉扯除开的血痕。这时候他仿佛才恢复了听觉，听到了Steve困兽般的低吼和语无伦次的破碎的字句。这刺着Tony的精神骤然一振，他竭力拿出平时那种轻浮在空气上的语气：“好队长，你真行，你就不能可怜一下我，嫌我烦心事还不够多？”Steve正在极力哀求他，他看得出来，他光从那片蓝色里就能看得出来，他要被覆顶的波涛淹没了。强暴者被激怒了，Rogers掐住了他的肩膀，“很好，你还有力气说话。”他被抓着推到了地上，他浑身的伤口与金属地板来了个亲密深吻，他蜷缩起来发抖，只来得及看着那边说最后一句：“那是振金，你别跟它较劲。”那得多疼啊。别做无用功了。

__

_他驱散民众，如同驱赶飞虫一样急迫。_ 他被死死按在地面上无力地挣扎，他的皮肉遍布伤痕，但仍看的出来是一副好骨相。Rogers掐着他的腰，将他的双腿拉起并粗暴地分开，他与其说是抚弄不如说是施暴的掐打激起了Tony下意识的微弱的扭动挣扎，马上激起了统治者更深的凌虐欲。“少浪了，贱货。”Rogers就着他大腿上的一道伤重重地打下去，他违抗的动作马上就被冲击爆发的疼痛应激叫停。淤青连同痛苦并驾出现，他纵体累累的痕迹已经不缺这一小项了，他甚至感受不到它。

__

_他试图最后回看一眼所有堂皇的殿堂，他生斯长斯的温柔乡，尽管它们建筑在血腥与压迫之上。_ 他徒劳地想并合起膝盖，马上被暴力生硬地掰开。两根粗糙的手指插入了他的后穴，湿热温暖的内穴马上温柔地迎合上来。Rogers下流地抽插勾动，激烈地指奸他，扩张他，撑大他。侵略者在试图仅仅用手指把他操成一个没法闭合的洞。他在他耳边羞辱他：“你可真骚，你被干过多少次？”他犹自强撑着回他一句“比你想的多”，马上被插得一阵抽搐。Tony屈辱地闭上双眼，死死的咬着牙，全身随着体内的动作触电似的颤抖。这类疼痛并非比一道烧伤难以忍受，但其中带有的恶意让他饱受折磨，他需要极力抑制才能避免泄出软弱的低泣声。

__

_然后他大开城门，供敌人毫不费力地长驱直入。_ Rogers将手指抽出，欺身上压，铁锁一样的力道箍住了他的脚腕，使他只能摆出双腿被强硬撑开的姿态。他为自己的无能为力和任由宰割感到惶然。灼热的巨物径直地从穴口操入，犹如一把利刃把他从中剖开，他下意识地拒绝，几乎是哭叫着往后退。极致的自我逼迫让他只发出了“Don't”的第一个音节就停止了声带的振动，交易总是存在意料之外的风险，他不停告诉自己，忽略它，忽略它。Rogers看着他苍白瘦削的侧脸和充满泪水的眼睛，Tony细密的睫毛上甚至还有尚未干涸的精液。这实在过于吸引人，他值得更多。侵略者心底涌上一阵践踏的施虐欲望，他毫不犹疑地阻止妄图逃跑的Tony，按住他的腰往回拉，阴茎一寸一寸缓慢而粗暴地向里顶入：“婊子总是说不，哈？”他摇着头，羞耻和受虐的感官冲击不断袭来，他终于像封建蒙昧的世纪里面失贞的处女一样完全崩溃地哭喊出来：“不……别……”

__

_这是他自找的。他自缚双手，跪下双膝。_ 火热的阴茎在他体内发狠地猛插，Rogers在他耳边阴沉地问：“反悔了？”——什么？不！不行！不能给他机会！他在昏沉中猛地一醒，他闭了闭眼，发着狠忍着疼往上迎合他的操弄，以能更深地含入粗大的性器：“不，长官。求您操我。”侵犯者于是笑着骂他：“还说不是便宜婊子。”破开身体的刑具似乎是要操进他的肺腑。他为此濒临窒息，他几乎失去氧气。他在急促的自我解救式的喘息中间扬起脖颈，在狂暴的性欲发泄里面颤抖。他两只腿都在不断地抽搐，如同一只被钉死在墙上的蝶类扇动着毫无寸劲的翅膀一样徒劳。

__

_他向入侵者献上城池如同献上自己，他麻木地听着己方的哀喊声和敌手的轻蔑声。他是葬礼的主人，但无人给他献花。_ 他似乎有些失去思考能力了，他全身的感官都集中在那个施加惩罚的刑器那里，侵略者的阴茎把他操开操透了，他脊背弯折，脚趾紧绷泛白，他竭力忽视自己的眼泪。从交合处流了一地的淫液被Rogers当做取乐羞辱的证明：“看看这些，你就是天生给人操的便宜贱货。”Tony失控地哭叫，这听起来太像情欲的呻吟了，他充满自嘲地想，我可能确实是个婊子。

__

_他被戴上手铐和锁链，他被带上刑架。_ 他越疼痛而敏感紧缩起来，侵略者的抽插越发狂暴，在湿热的身体内部顶操得他不住战栗。Rogers的性器往里钉入一次，他全身都被插得往上一抖一次，那种极致淋漓的力道几乎让他在意识的生死边缘走动。他像一截在狂风里弯折断裂的树枝，他在风暴中央狂颠乱倒，完全失去了任何自主意识和能力。他引以为傲的思考早就被操出天外去了，施暴者的惩戒让他完全混沌而迷失，只能在颠簸的边缘寻找那一点点清明：机会。隐瞒。Steve。绝境。弱点。Steve。一个月。复仇者。Steve。一些碎片化的单词在他眼前闪过，又很快被猛烈的风暴吹走，他被操得完全失魂了。

__

_他吊在木质的刑架上，有人开始在他的脚下堆起木柴。_ 他千疮百孔的心流过一层快慰。他被从里到外地解剖。他身体里的那根阴茎还在反复贯穿他的一切，痉挛的肠壁层层被扯开然后包裹上来，反复地碾磨过他每一寸内部和每一寸灵魂。Rogers像是满意了他的服务，开始富有技巧性地在他体内冲撞，撞得他几乎获得了极致而无上的性快感。他为之羞耻到无处藏身。他在沉浮地边缘嘲讽地想，难道他和Stark的性敏感地带一样？被操穿的疼痛与酷烈的快感不断冲刷着他的脑海，他急促地抽搐起来，他难以置信这么剧烈的快感能从他的神经中枢直达任何一块骨头。他对这种快感完全无力抵挡，他在无底深渊里灵魂出窍。他在抽搐中射精了，他无法自控地收缩蠕动着后穴，浑身激烈地痉挛着。这不可能。我中毒了。这不可能。他在灵魂里尖叫，他对绝境系统哀号，他对着虚空斥喊：我中毒了！——他高潮了。

__

_他几乎是期待地看着他们浇上油，点开第一个火把。我有罪。_ Rogers持续他的大力征伐，他看笑话似的在他耳边冷笑：“婊子，强奸你你都能高潮？”是，我有罪。他满脸都是眼泪。他在感官冲击和羞耻的自我拷问里面几乎被逼疯。Rogers一边操他一边加码：“我们可以采访一下观众的想法。哦，他也勃起了，你是不是挺喜欢被视奸？”Tony无声地尖叫起来，他惊慌失措，他被钉死在原地，体内的性器不断的抽插律动快要把他逼到精神上的绝对恐慌。他发出意味不明的哭喘。他被按着扭过脸看向侧边。Steve深海一般包容的眼神安慰性地看着他，告诉他这没什么，我也硬了。Steve？他哭了。他为什么要哭？这个人甚至脸上还有一丝羞惭，天哪，那种纯洁得好像被一个辣妞搭讪的那种害羞，好像他们不是在这种狗屎一样的环境和纯粹的性虐条件下面似的——他合上眼睑。他拒绝这个。他恨所有类别的同情，所有性质的可怜，所有维度的悲悯。所有程度轻重的因为他经历过的烂事对他产生的责任式关怀。滚你妈的。我强大得足以应付一切——Rogers的阴茎在他体内暴力地深深锲入，他仿佛感觉到了什么，他的嘴唇失尽血色，他涣散地发出哭泣一般地哀鸣——施暴者插进了他的最里面，只为了残忍地内射到他的肠壁深处。热烫的精液仿佛从内到外烧伤烧透他了。他现在是一个夹层，他里面是一个精液的容器，外面是层层叠叠的伤疤，他就是中间这一层说不上人形的东西。Rogers把性器拔出来，精液从痉挛地穴口一阵阵流出，几乎落满了这个拖行的轨迹。

__

_火把掉落在了柴禾上，火焰开始炽热地蔓延并燃烧。火舌舔舐他的四周，他如同蒙恩深召般睁眼仰头。_ “婊子，要不是你这张脸和他一模一样，我真想找十几个人轮流把你操透了试试看。”他像丢垃圾一样把他拖到Steve旁边，然后残暴地掐上他的脖颈，狠毒而阴冷地宣称：“我要杀了你。”Tony残喘着一口气看向他，他是说真的。他被掐得无法呼吸，他断断续续地终于说出那三个音节：“一个月。”九头蛇队长颔首说：“我说话算数。”他差点就安稳地闭上眼睛了。“不！不！”Steve发出难以想象的咆哮，掺杂着哽咽的哭声，他从来没有听过他这样，“你让我做什么都行！你冲我来啊！”他想转过头去安慰一下这个老冰棍，但是他没力气了。喉口的手一阵阵收紧，他在窒息。他缺氧地思考。不能让Steve面临这个。不能是现在。他预料到了这个，他有方案。

__

_围观火刑的人窃窃的私语在他耳边放大一万倍地回响。废物！叛徒！弃国者！这就是那个向侵略者跪下的东西。果然没有什么好下场。_ ——婊子。贱货。妓女。淫欲支配了你。别发骚了，便宜货。你就欠操到这种程度吗？你就是想被操透，操到停止思考，是吧？——你永远在荒度人生。战争贩子。交易死亡。你每一张钞票都沾着血腥，你买春享乐，你万众簇拥。失去的生命们没有这个机会，他们是被你剥夺的。——Tony。Tony……Tony。我相信你。如果我们失败了，我们一起失败。Tony。这不是你的错。求你，队长，别叫我。别叫我这个。世界上怎么有你这样的人？你犯规了。

__

_他的双眸映出烈火的燃烧，他觉得可能将得到了永恒的宁静。_ 可是那么美妙的解脱终于可以来了。他有点舍不得。他眼前闪动着那簇火光。他几乎有一刹那想沉湎于这样的解脱，但他不能。他不能。他是钢铁做的筋骨，他还能——还能再站起来一次。他在阿富汗站了起来，他从每个打倒他的地方站了起来，他从绝境里站了起来，他没理由在这里站不起来。他侧过脸来，他笑得呛咳，他也不知道他是如何在这种缺氧的情况发出风箱一样嘶哑的笑声了，他上气不接下气地诅咒道：“Tony Stark彻底死了。”

__

_火还在烧，从天边烧到脚底。他解下了绳索，他从刑架上走下来，行刑手和民众们都恐慌地为他让开一条道。_ Rogers一闪而逝的惊慌让他松下了手劲，Tony于是能有了更多的氧气笑得更加开心了，他精心调制的最贴近Stark的口音语气为这道佐餐加上调料，“让我数数，他杀了一个，你再杀一个。Tony Stark就是注定死在你们Rogers手上。你下手啊，你毁灭我，就现在。哈，然后世界上就永远没有了，一丁点的灰烬都毁灭了。你能彻底杀死他，只要你现在再用三分力气。你喜欢这个吗？你享受这个吗？彻底的斩草除根？我们两个都会感谢你。”他把手覆盖在Rogers的手上，加了一把进一步使力，他重温美妙的窒息感，他的大脑精确地估算，七分钟足以死亡——还没到二十秒，Rogers猛地撤力，他咬牙切齿地幻化出第二把尖刀，把他左肩也扎透，钉死在墙上。Steve扑过来捂住刀口，他几乎是劫后余生地看着Tony，他一直在落泪。大海和天空为什么会涌起阴霾？Tony擦了擦他的脸，低声说别这样。Steve点了点头，他不是软弱的人，他转向Rogers，赌咒发誓：“我一定会杀了你。”另一个他理都不理Steve，挥了挥手说知道了，随而那把刀刃又重新化为了一层覆盖性的组织：“你是不是想看第二次？看懂了吗？”

__

——哦，这迷人的默契。他猜出来他是什么时候猜出来的了。他当然看得懂，他一直知道。Rogers恨毒了他和Steve，又完全抑制不住把属于Stark的感情激烈地替代性地转移一部分过来，后者往往压不过前者，但到了真正的生死关头，稍微一激就催化出来了。他毕竟是另一个化身，如果他死了，Tony Stark就彻底销亡了。而这个……这个懦夫。他拒绝去承受这个。只需要一句微妙的、恰到好处的提醒。你想彻底杀死Tony Stark吗，Steve Rogers？这个名字代表的人将干净利落地彻底死亡。他就是不肯接受这个。

__

Tony开始尖利地讽笑，“无能。我杀你就不会有这种犹豫。”Rogers眼中复杂万分的情感交接碰撞，他最后深吸了一口气，冷笑道：“那是因为他没死。”

__

九头蛇队长阴毒地说，“你别想利用这个做什么。”

__

Tony锐利地反击：“我没有反复被你杀死的爱好。”

__

Rogers居高临下地点了点头，冷声说，“收拾好你自己，我答应了你一个月，我还饶了你一命，你该有表示吧？”

__

Tony毫不在乎地仰头，他现在像付款方，好像刚刚死去活来、完全失控的那个不是他：“你活不错，想操的话随时恭候。”

__

Rogers不置一词地离开了。

__

门关上的一刹那，Tony终于停止了强撑，他瘫软在地上，在血迹、体液、精液和一切糟糕透顶的东西一起。他闭上双眼。 _他眼前又是一片火光，他从火场一步步跋涉走开，他听到耳边有无数人恶毒的诅咒：他怎么好意思走？他怎么不去死？！火怎么可以停？_ 他苦笑着扯了扯嘴角，火为什么要停，是啊。Stark，我恨你，他爱透了你，就这个，给了我一线生机。就是一线生机都不要给，才是均衡而美丽的关于如何破解一个Stark的解法。

__

_有人把他生硬地从火场扒开了_ ——不！不要！不要把这个从我身边剥夺——“Tony，Tony！”他睁开眼。他看到的不是一双眼睛，是一张脸。他恐惧万分地向后挪动，他半散的眼神不敢聚焦，他磨蹭着一身伤痕往后退——奇怪，他体内没有东西。没有烧红的烙铁从他的肠胃穿透他的躯壳，抓出他的灵魂——

__

Steve。

__

Steve自从他开始反抗就没有动过，他整个人僵在原地。他眼睛又再度蒙上了一层莹光——别这样。Tony深呼吸地喘气，他发誓他看到了愧疚。Tony站起来——他又跪坐下了，于是他爬着靠近他。他往前一步Steve往后一步，现在情况可笑地颠倒了，Steve才是恐慌的那个，他一直在说不，别过来。Tony前倾出大半个身子拉住他，他立刻不敢动了。Tony冷静地安抚他：“那不是你。不论你感觉到了什么，那不是你。”他开始牙关打颤。Steve Rogers不是那种会无法区分实际的人，他只是克制不住地又往后退了一步，清晰而悲伤地说：“Tony，我会伤害你。那是另一个我。”

__

这该死的、该死的通感。最大的底牌，但是某些情况下最糟糕的处境。他该不会通感了整个血肉模糊的强奸过程和差点杀了他的那一整套吧？

__

Tony爬到他旁边，他终于感到支撑不住了，他仰头躺下，Steve说：“Tony……”

__

他拿出了他的智慧富有技巧性地找了一个管用的话应付：“拜托，别让我的今天更难过了。”Steve立刻就没声音了，他搭住他的肩，缓缓拍了几下，Tony抬起眼睛就能看到那片蓝色，他像是躺在那上面，四面八方的温和的水域覆盖他的每一处伤口。他从未觉得自己不值得这个。配不上这片宁静柔和的海域。他只是想保护它，为此他可以站在悬崖上背着水拔刀。

__

现在他坠落了。坠落入这样的蓝色里，如同坠落入万千星海。他感受到他最喜欢的感觉，他真正的无从找起，也不会被伤害。

__

“嘿，大兵，”他昏昏沉沉地说，“以防你不知道，我挺喜欢你的。”

__

他感觉到有水迹——连同一个轻吻落入他的侧脸，他听到Steve说：“睡个好觉，做个好梦。Tony。我爱你。”

__

他觉得这真是个好梦了。他呢喃着对他说：“我不喜欢做梦。”

__

Steve轻声问：“为什么？”

__

他们的谈话氛围如此宁静而轻幽，就像复仇者基地的一个普通下午，阳光照在半边的客厅上，他熬了一夜的MK系列的维修升级工作，有点累，于是出来泡一杯咖啡，迎面撞见Steve满身汗迹地晨跑回来。

__

于是他半梦半醒地说了实话：

__

我梦见了燃烧的烈火，它能把天都烧破了，却唯独烧不死我。Steve。 _我梦见火。_

__


	3. 同生共罪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 善与恶是双生，光与暗能知感。这对Steve来说太糟糕了。

值此恶时 

Ch3 同生共罪

警告：对暴力、血/腥的生动描绘。非自愿性行为提及。

注释：#蓝队能“通感”到蛇队的感受和情绪，以及部分记忆。

 

粘稠的黑色血液像岩浆一样鼓胀，光滑的血肉在腐烂，在变质，在蠕动。一呼一吸的尸块中间Steve几欲作呕。他站了起来，他反应过来自己浑身赤裸，并且硬了。

他能感觉到Tony温暖、收缩的喉咙被顶得只能呜咽地发出低泣。失神的双眼散乱迷蒙而不再聚焦。Tony的皮肤在他野蛮的力道下深深陷进去显出淤青。他惊慌地想控制自己，却做不到。他一万次把头撞向铜墙铁壁，试图撞开这个该死的牢笼。

但是强硬的侵犯者不是他。他无能为力。无能为力到不能自主。无能到竟然还罪恶地沉进极乐：性快感毫不容情地、一视同仁地、残酷地席卷了他——他自己的性器粗鲁地猛操蛮干，像餐刀分开黄油一样轻而易举地把他刺穿，引起Tony战栗发抖的呻吟。Tony濒死似的痉挛一阵，然后不动了。他还活着的佐证竟然是还在红肿外翻的后穴还在收缩着流出混杂浑浊的体液。Tony脖颈上一圈的淤青微微动了一下，吐出一个嘶哑得不成音节的单词。

那个单词惊雷似的把他劈得心脏几乎停止跳动。他无法相信这一切，他拼命地、拼尽全力地后退，他能感受到自己的身体正在听令行事。他现在离Tony至少一公里远，但Tony的皮肤还是在被他掐出淤青，手指还是在他手下绷紧到苍白，然后——那是骨节碎裂的声音吗？恐惧感从他的眼睛席卷到他的全身，Steve比在战场上都更心碎、更紧绷、更溃败。他冲过去抡拳就打，Rogers抬起右手拦住了，黑不见底的暗色在缓缓沿着混乱的曲线旋转，形成一个旋涡。旋涡冲他露出爪牙。

他知道这不是他自己，他知道这就是他。Steve举起武器砸向——另一个自己。

Rogers嫌弃不便似的把Tony扔到一边与他角力。现在Tony在他俩身旁赤裸地仰面躺着，撕碎的布条沾着血迹零散地散落，他身上遍布伤痕、淤青和尚未干涸的精斑，双眼紧闭，生死不知。

“把他还给我。”Steve从牙缝里发出声音，Rogers毫不在意地冷嘲：你也一样享受这个，装什么？

他在战斗中不会为这种低级的激将迷惑，他更拼尽全力地下压使力，九头蛇队长被他摁在地面上，Rogers也不再与他角力，反而放弃抵抗。他为这种反常迷惑了一瞬，下意识去看Tony。他转过头，一把似银非银的白色匕首将他钉死在地面上，像狮子的爪子钉住了垂死的鹿。Tony的眼中一片空茫。他为之呼吸一窒，力道一松，但却没得到意料上Rogers的反制。

Steve看见了。那是Tony的眼睛，唯独是他的眼睛。不再七情跃动，不再灿若群星。两行血迹从细密的、黑长的、根根分明的睫毛下面流下，那里面一片漆黑。

Rogers在他的盾牌下大笑：“你也得知道，那应该是蓝色的。这个颜色不好看，我去掉了。”

怒火驱使他心脏一阵疼痛，他高扬起振金武器砸落——

“队长？”

同样的一个单词，仅仅两个音节，轻而易举地粉碎掉他的幻觉世界。并非四分五裂，而是脏污地流动开去，像雷神的锤子砸向一块松软的蛋糕。

Steve睁开眼，他的视线在他意识过来之前就在从Tony身上移开，他忍住了幻觉对他造成的影响，躲开了Tony的盯视——或者那正是幻觉对他造成的影响？

镣铐在他手上再度一紧，疼痛稍微让他冷静了一点，Steve张了张口，一个词都没说出来。

Tony默不作声地坐到他旁边，他没动，Tony也没动。

好半天，Tony说：“不是吧？我除了负责’美国队长对你很失望’还得负责这个？’Steve Rogers对自己很失望？’拜托，那不是你。那个满脑子的东西都应该交给垃圾回收站的仿品也不是我。次等玩意，黑心假货。”

Steve摇摇头，他寻找温和的措辞：“我知道……”Tony柔和但坚决地打断：“谈点正事，亲爱的队长，他在想什么。”

他抬头看了看，摄像头和投影技术都神秘地消失了，“他不太想活，我猜这是个好消息。”

“难得且唯一的好消息，我们得替他达成夙愿才行。”Tony显然注意到了，嘲弄地笑了，“别看了，这群废物连一颗电子都不敢留给我，阿富汗事件PTSD？教训吸取得不错。”

Steve看着他。他似乎生龙活虎、精力充沛、充满希望，随时能造出一百个盔甲来。但事实上他的身上的伤的程度比他在“通感”里的感觉没轻太多，创口、淤青、精斑，不少撕裂式的伤口甚至还没愈合。Steve站起来，又被铐锁拉着摔了一个狠的，他狼狈地坐在地上，重新试图站起来又再次失败，他忽略手腕叫嚣的疼痛再试了一次，这次他站起来了。

Tony拦住了他，外力的参与让纯粹强硬的平衡骤然失去，他倒在Tony身上，两人一起摔在地上。肌肤紧密地贴合让浮动的情欲空气更为亲密地钻进他的大脑，滑腻而半干未干的黏液从他俩交叠的大腿之间滑落，露骨地暗示着。Steve深吸了一口气驱赶掉脑子里顽固盘桓的下流想法，他真的为此歉疚了起来，他真的令自己恶心，他可能哪里病了。Tony被压在他身下面，从右边拐出一只手敲了敲他的脑门：“喂，大兵，乱来什么？”

Steve用双手撑住地避免碰到Tony任何地方。事实上他浑身都没有什么好地方。现在这真实地展现在他眼前了。他大概是没控制住。Tony闪过一个称得上无措的表情，他的手从他的太阳穴往下滑到他的眼角，擦掉了他的眼泪，缓和地说，“队长，这没什么。这会好的。”

“Tony，什么是’没什么’？他们连药都不提供。”

Tony耸了耸肩，不以为然：“我想我们都掌握了恶棍们不是慈善家的基本常识。”他不满地补充，“没热水比较恶心。非常厌恶这个。”

Steve自从醒来就尽量显得自己对当下他们赤裸相见、双方都勃起的这个事实熟视无睹，毋庸置疑他也成功了很久，直到现在。

现在，Tony Stark就是能破坏他的任何计划。他们的身体无限贴近到热量有些沸腾了。Tony睁着湿漉漉的眼睛，他狼狈、漂亮又糟糕地问：“无意冒犯，就现在，做吗？应该这样，需要这样。我能列举出五个正当理由，真的非常正当。第一，21世纪有很多临时炮，为了互利的那种。承认现实地说，我们俩现在都有点应激，你帮我我也帮你；第二，Rogers不想看到这个，他不想我就比较想了，他可不能永远是上风；第三，重点来了——”

“看在随便谁的份上，”Steve堵上了他显然没打算停止的喋喋不休，“闭嘴，Tony。”


End file.
